Pearl
Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of Gems. Appearance Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of Gems. Pre-regeneration (debut) From "Gem Glow" to "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wore a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also wore short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats to match. Post-regeneration (current) As of "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She also wears pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. Other In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", "Greg the Babysitter", and "A Single Pale Rose", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Pearl wore a sleeveless aqua top with a translucent shawl, short lavender leggings, salmon pink leg warmers, and pale blue ballet flats. Her hair was also a little longer, somewhat resembling a bob. In "The Answer", which flashbacks to the Rebellion, Pearl wore a translucent top, with the chest being pink and the bottom being teal, with short pink leggings and orange boots. Her hair resembled what it looks like currently, except longer. In "A Single Pale Rose", which flashbacks to the date of Pink Diamond's "demise", Pearl wore a dress baring resemblance to that of Pink Diamond's. The top half had puffy blue shoulders, an amber colored top with a v neck, a diamond shaped cutout at the bottom, and a light yellow trim along the bottom. The bottom half was a pink skirt with transparent drapes over it and pale blue ballet flats. Her hair resembled how it did when she fought in the Rebellion. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist knowledgeable on a plethora of topics that values organization. Pearl has a penchant for symmetry (going so far as to impale M.C. Bear Bear to maintain the symmetry of a pile of appliances and school supplies) and a high attention to detail. Abilities Lemon Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions With Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Opal * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sardonyx * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite With Stardust Gems * When fused with Lemon Quartz, they form Chalcedony * When fused with Blake, they form Larimar Category:Gems Category:Pearls Category:Crystal Gems Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters